


Like sand in the hourglass

by Broken Masques (Oreias)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaara - Freeform, Other, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreias/pseuds/Broken%20Masques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a poem for this fiction by request: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4410472/1/</p>
<p>Gaara recites this poem to an unconscious Naruto while he's in intensive care at the Kkonoha hospital :) FF Story copyright Sulfur-addict. The story is named "Weight of the World" and the poem can be found in chapter 7.</p>
<p>Poem copyright to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like sand in the hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulfur-addict](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sulfur-addict).



.: Like sand in the hourglass:.

.

..

.

No matter how much I run towards you

I will never catch up unless you want me to

.

Darkness tears within you I know

There are so many things I want to show

.

Pain and suffer we both share

We have to be strong now - truth or dare

.

The sun warms the wave of white at dawn

I am the cold night's captured pawn

.

The white sand is cold during a long desert night

if I part from you - let me go blind on sight

.

Without you what reason do I have to live

Tell me anything that I can give

.

Sand can heal a lot of wounds in time

romance is the eternal wine

.

It must be tasted not with one but two

This I want to do slowly with you

.

Heart bleeds heavy when its dark

but sand may return its glowing spark

.

Sand covers holes and make the emptiness something more

A new life may spring with views never seen before

.

Let me heal you let me love

Allow me to show you what's up above

.

Like an hourglass the sand falls down

Let me ease that troubled frown

.

Time starts over with sand and grain

let me wipe away the sorrows and your rain (pain)

.

(Take my hand and kiss my lips now

Don't ask me why just do it anyhow)

.

Bask in sunlight embrace yourself in sand

Allow me to help you, please - take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with the reviews lol I made the poem like... 3am or something and scribbled it down in like 10 min or so o.O;; Feel free to read and review though. This was written back in August 2008 mind you :3


End file.
